


Welcome To The Band

by AimlessCat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Luka subtly courting our dorks, M/M, Multi, Polymory solves everything, enjoy Red~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 21:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14627145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimlessCat/pseuds/AimlessCat
Summary: Juleka knows many things. She absolutely knows what the look on Luka's face when he looks at her two oblivious classmates mean.





	Welcome To The Band

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redyarns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redyarns/gifts).



> I blame redyarns for everythingggggggg
> 
> enjoy this little drabble

Juleka Couffaine knows many things. She knows Rose is beautiful and the best thing to ever happen to her. She knows that before they started dating and she was wallowing in her crush on the blonde girl, Luka pulled her aside, and told her to ask Rose to join their band with a wink. Their band which didn’t exist until right that moment. Juleka knows it worked.

 

When Marinette comes back with Luka in tow so they could get ready to perform for the Music Festival, Juleka watches her brother orbit the other girl. Juleka knows right then.

After her mother is no longer Captain Hardrock, and Adrien Agreste stumbles onto their house-boat and over an old keyboard case, Juleka hears Luka hum low in his throat from behind her. She watches as he flicks his gaze to Marinette as he walks over to Adrien, before smiling and welcoming the blond boy into their band. Juleka knows that right away too. 

Juleka Couffaine is faintly amused, and wonders if the band will work as well for Luka as it will for her. She figures she’ll know soon enough.

 

~~~

 

Luka sweeps into Adrien’s life like a teal-tipped tidal wave. The taller, older boy welcomes him into the band the moment Adrien says he knows how to play. As they set up, Luka murmurs the song’s cords and the tempo needed into Adrien’s ear from where he was behind him, the other boy’s breath is warm, just like the excitement in Adrien’s chest. His friend group has just expanded and now he’s in a band?! 

That first performance, the rush of playing with others and the sound of the music thrumming in his very soul….Adrien knows he will treasure this memory for life. 

 

It becomes even better when his father allows him to remain in the band, on the condition that he only improves on the pieces his father assigns him. Now, he gets to go to the Couffaines houseboat one or twice a week after school for band practice.

The first time he steps onto the boat for practice, Plagg hidden in his bag, his chest is near to bursting with happiness. 

Luka meets him on the deck of the ship, sweeping into his space with a smile, and before Adrien can say anything, Luka has his lips pressed gently to his cheek, warm and welcoming. Luka pulls back, aqua eyes shimmering from under his bangs. “Welcome to band practice.” Luka turns, and motions for Adrien to follow him. 

Adrien does, face flushed a deep red. But then Luka kisses the top of his sisters head, and Rose’s head when they arrive to where they will be practicing. Adrien blinks, and then realises this must be normal for a band. He grins then, glad to be pulled seamlessly into the band. 

By the third meeting of the band for practice, Adrien knows what to expect.

Luka greets him with a peck to the cheek and a smile.

Luka brings them drinks and snacks as needed, his fingers brush Adrien’s every time he hands him a drink. 

Luka always sits next to him, like Juleka always sits next to Rose.

Luka walks him out, and says goodbye with another kiss to his cheek.

Adrien is so _happy_ to have joined the band and made a new friend.

~~~

Adrien has been in the band for 2 weeks when in the middle of practice, well discussing lyrics for a new song idea, Luka casually mentions they should find a look for the band, maybe get someone to help manage them. 

Juleka watches as Luka shoots Adrien a sly look when he asks if Adrien knows someone they could ask to help out. Someone good with design and responsible.

Juleka knows the pleased look on Luka’s face as the one he makes when he gets what he wants. She also knows Luka is making that exact face when Adrien suggests they ask Marinette.

“You must think highly of Marinette, to think of her so quick!” Luka laughs, leaning slightly against Adrien. Adrien’s face flushes in a slightly pleased way, clearly thinking of the other girl. 

“Yeah, she’s a great friend.” The blond looks so innocent as he says it, that Juleka buries her face in Rose’s shoulder to hide her smile. 

“Come with me to ask her?” Luka asks. 

Adrien agrees on the spot. “Sure!” 

Now Roses shoulder is muffling her laughter too. 

~~~

Marinette comes with Adrien for the next practice, both late due to the akuma that day. It’s Marinette’s first time, and Luka sweeps in to greet them and bring them down, like he does each time for Adrien. 

He brushes his lips to Adrien’s cheek, pleased in the way the younger boy leans into it. He pulls back, eyes darting to Marinette’s shocked look, before sweeping in to kiss her cheek as well. The flush on her face is as pretty as the one Adrien had that first day. 

“Welcome to band practice, Marinette.” Luka smiles, deeply pleased with himself as they all go down to meet with Rose and Juleka.

He guides Marinette with a soft hand, fingers brushing against the soft fabric of her shirt as they land on her lower back. His other hand does the same for Adrien.

He loves the smile he gets from both of them, the bright green eyes lighting up on Adrien’s face and the pleased flush of red on Marinette’s cheeks.

When Juleka gives him a look, a single eyebrow raised, he can only smile smugly at her.

~~~

This is how it happens:

Sometimes band practice lacks Rose and Juleka. On these days, Luka sits back playing music on his guitar, and Adrien plays along with him on the keyboard, both working together to weave together new tunes. Marinette lays watching from Luka’s bed, and writes down the lyric ideas Luka ends up singing softly for them. If all the songs Luka sings for them, which are to the soft non-metal tunes the boys are playing, are love songs, neither Marinette or Adrien bat an eye at it.

These days turn into outings sometimes. Luka declaring a break for lunch and discussion on other song ideas and talking about the clothing ideas Marinette has for the band. They go for coffee, ice-cream, sometimes a fancy little lunch that Adrien insists on paying for, since he chose the place. (Luka and Marinette will share fond looks when Adrien does this.)

One time they pass a stall with little necklaces, leather cords with charms on them. Luka declares that, as a band, they clearly need matching necklaces. He picks three identical necklaces, all with a little heart charm and a slightly bigger musical note charm. Adrien, thrilled, jumps on the idea immediately and from them on they all have the necklaces around their neck, often times the cord just peeking out from under their shirts.

Marinette designs an entire outfit idea based on the necklaces the next practice session, listening to Luka and Adrien joke around as they play.

Luka is tactitle, but his soft touches and cheek kisses have opened the floodgate known as Adrien Agreste. It happens slowly, Adrien testing the boundaries to make sure no one is uncomfortable, but once he realises that neither Luka or Marinette mind, he stops holding back.

Luka is tactile. Adrien is just plain cuddly. He starts kissing Luka’s cheek, and then Marinette's whenever he sees them as a greeting. Arms get draped over their shoulders when they go to see movies, Adrien happily in the middle. He hugs them often, and sometimes he rests his hands on their lower back just because. Days when he’s dead tired from modeling, lessons, and being Chat (though they don’t know that), he gets to nap with his head in one of their laps, and eventually he just likes to lay with his head in one of their laps because they will run fingers through his hair and Adrien practically purrs each time.

Marinette doesn’t stutter as much. She bosses them around, teases them, and sometimes bakes things to bring. Adrien loves to try new things, but Luka is deeply fond of blackberries, so she makes new pastries and desserts all with blackberries every now and them. She uses them as models for designing clothes, and ropes them into helping her, often using them as human   
Mannequins.

Both Luka and Adrien are on first name basis with Marinette’s parents.

Slowly, but surely they have become attached at the hip. But the explanations always come from Luka’s lips. 

“We’re a band.” He always says with a smile and a wink. 

~~~

Alya watches the trio with the rest of her class one morning, waiting for Adrien and Marinette to walk in from were Luka has walked them to their homeroom class this morning.

“How long before they realise they’re dating?” She hums. Juleka snorts out a laugh from the back of the room, and a few eyes turn to look at her. 

“Luka’s already been practicing the song he’s going to sing for them next Valentines day.” Juleka is grinning, and the class laughs. 

Adrien and Marinette walk in, both having just kissed Luka’s cheeks goodbye (at the same time), and are very confused when the class just starts laughing harder at their explanation that it’s just ‘a band thing’.


End file.
